Eyeshield 21: What I Can?
by deguchi mou
Summary: waktu telah ditentukan, saat peringatan kelahirannya, saat itupun pertarungan dimulai,, ganti summary! bagi yang mo baca silahkan.. R&R please,,
1. Chapter 1

**Halllaaoooww!**

Saya author baru di fandom ni, yah saya udah banyak baca fic-nya, jadi pingin buat juga… permulaan saya bikin scene biasa, tapi ni baru prolognya.. moga ada yang suka..

Saya masih tahap pembelajaran, jadi mohon bantuan dari para senpai sekalian…

Mulai aja yak! YA-HA!

**Disclaimer: saya tak punya Eyeshield 21, ntu punya nya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata (moga gak salah =,=)**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, OC, ANEH…**

**Pair : Hiruma YoichiXAnezaki MamoriXOC**

**PS: : **tanda perpindahan tempat atau waktu

'..' pikiran atau batin suara efek juga

"…" percakapan

Enjoy it's…

**Eyeshield 21: What I Can?**

**Chapter 1:**

**Began In The Night**

Sore hari yang cerah di sebuah lapangan amefuto di Senior High School Deimon. Saking cerahnya, ayam-ayam yang berkeliaran(?) pun enggan keluar, takut bakalan jadi ayam panggang, seorang cowok yang mengenakan seragam merah bertuliskan nomor 21 di punggungnya terus berlari dengan didampingi (baca: dikejar) seekor anjing yang terlihat kelaparan

"Aaaakh… panaasss…" keluh cowok itu sambil terus berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 yard/detik-nya

"YA-HA! LEBIH CEPAT LAGI CEBOL SIALAN! CEPAT KEJAR CEBOL SIALAN ITU CERBERUS! YA-HA!"

'Trrrrtttt… ttrrrrtttt…trrrttt…'

Suara teriakan dan suara rentetan tembakan terdengar dari arah The Commander of Hell. Hiruma Yoichi

"Ah, Iya… Hiruma-saaannn!" balas teriak cowok itu. Kobayakawa Sena. Berusaha menambah kecepatan larinya agar tidak tertangkap anjing yang mengejar nya. Cerberus

"KALIAN JUGA ANAK-ANAK SIALAN!" teriak (baca: perintah) Hiruma lagi, menembakkan peluru-peluru yang (mungkin) tak pernah habis dari senjata AK-47 nya

"HA'I!" seru mereka. Anggota Amefuto Deimon Devil Beast. Serempak

"Huft… latihan neraka dimulai seperti biasanya. Aku kasihan pada mereka" ujar seorang cewek berparas cantik dengan rambut coklat sebahu yang tergerai bebas di hembus angin, tengah duduk di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari lapangn itu. Sang manajer klub amefuto. Mamori Anezaki. Mata biru safir-nya yang indah memperhatikan anak-anak anggota Deimon Devil Beast (singkat-DDB) berlatih keras

"Yah, ini juga demi mereka dan klub amefuto ini. mereka harus lebih kuat lagi agar dapat mencapai cita-cita. Chrismast Bowl" kata cewek lain yang duduk di samping Mamori, berambut biru kehitaman dengan seragam cheerleader berwarna merah. Taki Suzuna

"Yeah… kau benar, Suzuna-chan" kata Mamori menghela napas

"Yaps! Aku juga harus menyemangati mereka supaya lebih semangat lagi! Ja, Mamo-nee" seru Suzuna sambil melesat pergi mendekati lapangan dengan in-line skate-nya

"Hhh… sore ini lumyan panas…" gumam Mamori menyeka setetes keringat yang mengalir di pelipis-nya. "Hm, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaan ku juga" katanya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju ruang klub Deimon

Lama mereka berlatih, dimulai dari pulang sekolah tadi sampai tak terasa matahari pun mulai menenggelamkan dirinya

"Akh! Capek, MAX!" keluh cowok yang wajahnya sodaraan sama monyet *dijitak Monta*. Yaps, Ryoutaro Monta. Yang merebahkan tubuhnya ke rumput hijau itu

"Uhh… *hosh* aku juga.. *hosh*" lirih Sena yang juga tepar. Belum semenit tepar..

"KALIAN JANGAN TIDURAN DUO CEBOL SIALAN! CEPAT LARI LAGI!" teriak Hiruma sanagr, menembakkan kembali AK-47 nya

"Hiiieeeee!/Mukyaaa!, iya, iya Hiruma-saaannn!" teriak duo cebol *di gebuk Sena+Monta* bersamaan, bangkit lalu lari lagi

"Hiruma-kun, berhenti lah menyiksa mereka!" bentak Mamori. Merasa marah dengan sikap Hiruma yang menurutnya sudah kelewatan

"Berisik kau, manajer sialan" cuek Hiruma yang terus mengawasi latihan anggotanya (baca: bawahannya) berlatih dengan napas sudah di ujung tanduk (lebay)

"Mou… Hiruma-kun! Kau tak lihat mereka sudah kelelahan parah begitu? Cepat sudahi latihan ini!" kata Mamori kesal. Dia kasihan melihat teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dari 5L (lemah, lelah, letih, lesu, lunglai) *author dibejek karena lebay*

"Diamlah, cerewet!" Hiruma masih cuek

"Hiruma-kun! Kau mau melihat mereka mati kelelahan?" bentak Mamori (lagi)

Cowok pemilik rambut kuning spike dan telinga Elf itu memperhatikan sekilas semua anggotanya. "Tch, terserah kau lah, manajer sialan. OOI BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN! LATIHAN SELESAI! KALIAN BOLEH BUBAR! TAPI BESOK PAGI LATIHAN SEPERTI BIASA. AWAS SAJA KALAU ADA YANG TELAT! Ke.. ke.. ke.. ke.." teriak Hiruma di selingi tawa setan nya.

"Manajer sialan, cheer sialan berikan mereka handuk dan minuman" perintah Hiruma

"Yosh!"

Terdengar berbagai helaan napas lega dari setiap anggota DDB di lapangan hijau amefuto itu. Mereka semua lalu bergegas menuju ruang klub

"Uaaaahhh… segar MAX! " (udah tau ni siapa~)

"Aaahh…"

"Segaarrr.."

"Banget!" (Ha-ha bersaudara)

"Fugo~"

"Katanya 'nyawa ku kembali'" Kurita menterjemahkan perkataan Komusubi

"Aha-ha… aku kembali segar!" Taki masih dengan gaya acrobat (?) nya

"Hhaahh.. akhirnya bisa istirahat juga" hela nafas Sena, Yukimitsu, dan Ishimaru bersamaan. Sedangkan Musashi hanya duduk sambil mengelap keringat nya

"Hiruma-kun, ini handuk dan minuman mu" kata Mamori sambil meletakkan sehelai handuk putih dan sebotol minuman mineral di samping Hiruma, yang sedang 'sibuk' dengan-apa-yang-dikerjakannya-di depan-laptop-kesayangan nya

"Hn" respon Hiruma tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari layar laptop

"Hhh… hampir gelap, aku harus segera pulang" ujar Yukimitsu yang sudah mengganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolah

"Ah, aku juga harus segera pulang" seru Sena

Beberapa saat kemudian, ruang klub yang semula ramai dengan anggota DDB, sekarang menjadi sepi, hanya menyisakan dua orang yang masih setia berada di ruang klub itu. Hiruma Yoichi dan Anezaki Mamori

Mamori terlihat tengah sibuk dengan berbagai kertas dan map-map yang bertengger di atas meja. Sedangkan Hiruma (masih) asyik memainkan jari-jari panjangnya di atas tombol-tombol _keyboard_ laptop-nya

'Tik.. tok.. tik.. tok'

'Tek-tek-tik-tek-tek'

'Ploph!'

Suara detak jarum jam, ketikan jari Hiruma, dan bunyi letusan permen karet less sugar Hiruma terdengar bergantian dan berirama menemani mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing

'Greek'. Suara bangku yang di geser. Mamori lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Kau mau kemana, pacar sialan?" tanya Hiruma, masih fokus pada sang lappy-love

**Note:** di sini HiruMamo udah pacaran, tapi mereka belum umumin. Jadi kalo di tempat umum ato lagi ama anggota klub, si Hiruma manggil kayak biasa. Tapi kalo berdua-an, yah gitu deh*author di tempeleng* njuut…)

"Bosan. Aku mau beli sedikit cemilan di supermarket Son-son, kau mau nitip apa?" jawab Mamori seraya mengenakan jaket pink bergaris putih, miliknya

"Sebungkus permen karet tanpa gula" katanya singkat

"Hm, baiklah" Mamori lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang klub

#Mamori-POV#

"Ukh, dingin… sekarang jam, hmm.. 9 malam. Pantas aja dingin banget" batin ku sambil lebih mengeratkan jaket yang ku gunakan. Sekantong belanjaan (isinya cemilan semua) menggantung di genggaman tangan kiri ku

"Haahh.. tumbennan supermarket Son-son rame malam hari, jadi ngantri deh" gumam ku saat melewati belokan. Tiba-tiba saja…

'Brukh!'

"Aww…" rintih ku setelah menabrak 'sesuatu' lalu jatuh terduduk. Belanjaan ku jadi tercecer di jalan

"Maaf-maaf.. saa tidak sengaja" ujar ku langsung meminta maaf setelah membereskan belanjaan yang tercecer

Ku perhatikan sejenak orang yang ku tabrak tadi. Seorang laki-laki tinggi, berjalan agak sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan berada di saku jelana gunung berwarna hitam, mangenakan jaket coklat gelap dan topi baseboll yang menutupi mata nya, kepalanya juga menunduk, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah nya dengan jelas. 'Orang aneh' batin ku

"Hn" hanya itu responnya, lalu segera melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan santai seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa

'Benar-benar orang aneh' batin ku lagi

Sesaat setelah membersihkan rok-ku yang sepertinya sedikit kotor, lalu buru-buru melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju ruang klub Deimon

"Aku kembali!" seru ku seraya membuka pintu ruang klub

"Eh, kok gelap?" bingung ku saat memasuki ruang klub. 'Apa Hiruma-kun sudah pulang? Tapi kok lampunya dimatiin? Jarang banget. Kalaupun pulang, dia pasti sudah mengunci pintu ruang klub ini, tapi ini gak. Aneh' pikir ku berusaha mencari seklar lampu untuk menghidupkannya

'Ketemu!'

'Tek!' lampu di hidup kan. Ruangan yang semula gelap tadi pun sekarang telah disinari cahaya lampu membuat ruangan itu kembali terang. Aku lalu memperhatikan ruangan ini

"Sepi. Berarti Hiruma-kun sudah pulang ya" gumam ku

"Eh, tapi kok laptop nya masih ada di sini? Apa dia lupa membawanya? Ah, biarlah dulu. Malam ini dingin banget, hmm… pekerjaan ku juga tinggal ¼ lagi… Yosh! Buat the hangat du lu ah" kata ku beebicara sendiri seraya melangkah ke dapur…

"Loh, kok sampai lampu dapur juga di matiin?" heran ku, segera ku nyalakan lampu (lagi)

'Tek!'

"Hmm… KYAA!"

Tbc…

Iyaappss! HUffftt… selese juga ni chap satu. Maap kalo pendek dan 'sedikit aneh' ehee~

Baru permulaan nih,,

Komen, kritik, saran, apa pun diterima, asal jangan flame yah, saya belom kuat nyiramnya (gaje!)

Review Please,-


	2. Chapter 2

**Halllaaoooww!**

**Chap 2 haadiiiirrrr….. **

Trrrr.. trrrr.. trrrrtttt..

Hiruma: Author sialan kenapa lo bikin nama klub gue buruk rupa, hah! lo mau cari mati ya? *setan mode: on

Sena: Author-san, kecepatan lari saya tuh 4.2 detik untuk 40 yard. , bukan sebaliknya!

Author: gak-gak-gak! saya khilaf … Maap You-nii, Sena-kun! *mencoba kabur tapi di tangkap Monta

Monta: Haa! Author bodoh, nama gua(wii Mon-mon manggil diri 'gua') Diam lo A/N!

A/N: apa! Berani lo

Monta: Sapa takut! *mulai berantem

Author: *ngeliat Hiru-Sena pasang tampang angker* Hiiiieee.. mending lanjutin Fic dari pada nanti di jadiin sate *ngurung diri di kamar

Hiruma: Awas saja tu Author geblek ke tangkap nanti, gue jadiin perkedel deh *kesal

Heheheh,,, abaikan cerita gaje di atas… hmm sebelumnya terima kasih untuk:

**Sha-chan anime lover****, **saya balas disini aja: hmm iya,, saya khilaf, gak perhatiin, hueee, map, udah saya perbaiki ^^ dag-dig-dug jduerr*ditampol, eheheh,, silahkan lanjutkan bacanya, Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

**Fucking13Ebong****, ****Ame-chan Mitarashi****, ****Iin cka you-nii****, ****Mayou Fietry****, ****karin-mikkadhira-**** makasih udah baca dan review fic ni, saya udah balas lewat PM ^^**

Sudah mau membaca dan me review, moga masih mau baca kelanjutan nya

Saya masih tahap pembelajaran, jadi mohon bantuan dari para senpai sekalian…

Mulai aja yak!

YA-HA!

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punya nya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata, saya hanya punya cerita aneh nan gak jelas ni =,=**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, OC, ANEH, Semi-AU (mungkin), typo yang nyelip-nyelip(?), etcccc….**

**Pair : Hiruma YoichiXAnezaki MamoriXOC**

**PS: : **tanda perpindahan tempat atau waktu

/ : pikiran atau batin

'…' suara efek

"…" percakapan

**Enjoy it's… **

**Eyeshield 21: What I Can?**

**Chapter 2:**

**What Happen?**

"Kyaaa!" teriak Mamori tiba-tiba. "Hiruma-kun!" seru nya seraya mendekati sesosok tubuh seorang cowok berambut kuning spike yang tergeletak dalam posisi tertelungkup di lantai dapur.

"Hiruma-kun! Hiruma-kun! Ayo bangun.. kenapa kau sampai tiduran disini? Hiruma-kun!" panggil Mamori panik.

Sesaat setelah dia memanggil dan menguncang-guncangkan punggung Hiruma, akhirnya cowok itu sadarkan diri juga.

"Ngh…" Hiruma sadar lalu perlahan dia bangun dan duduk dilantai. Sebelah tangan menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dan sebelah lagi memegang kepala, berusaha untuk sadar dari pingsan nya tadi.

"Hiruma-kun, kau tak apa?" tanya Mamori cemas.

Mamori lalu segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna hijau dari dalam saku jaket nya saat melihat keringat keluar dari kening, pelipis, dan leher jenjang Hiruma. Diusap nya perlahan keringat itu.

'_Aneh, kenapa Hiruma-kun berkeringat? Padahal malam ini udaranya kan dingin,'_ batin Mamori heran, masih menghapus keringat yang tersisa.

"Hhh.. kenapa.. hah, kau ada disini?" tanya Hiruma.

'_Dia terengah-engah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_ batin Mamori lagi, khawatir dan bingung. "Aku baru saja kembali dari supermarket, saat masuk ke dalam lampu nya mati. Ku kira kau sudah pulang. Lalu aku ke dapur untuk membuat the hangat, tapi lampu dapur juga mati. Aku heran, saat ku hidup kan, aku sudah menemukan mu tergeletak disini. Sekarang aku yang tanya, kenapa kau bisa sampai tergeletak disini, apa yang terjadi?" jelas Mamori dengan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi terus memenuhi pikiran nya.

"Aku… tidak tau," Hiruma menghela nafas, kepalanya pusing seperti ada yang menghantam kepalanya sehingga ia pingsan. "Ukh…"

"Hiruma-kun! Kau tak apa?" tanya Mamori cemas.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa. Uh- sekarang cepat kau beres-beres, ku antar pulang sekarang," kata Hiruma, lalu bangkit berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Kau benar tak apa? Wajah mu pucat, Hiruma-kun," Mamori sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hiruma sekarang. Tampang nya kacau.

"Tak apa. Cepat lah beres-beres. Ku tunggu di luar," ujar Hiruma.

"Baiklah," Mamori mengalah, lalu segera ke ruang tengah dan dengan sigap dia membereskan semua kertas-kertas dan map-map juga peralatan lainnya.

Sementara Hiruma berjalan ke luar ruangan, setelah sebelumnya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas lalu menyambar jaket hitam yang tergantung di samping pintu.

Di perjalanan pulang, Hiruma kurang fokus mengendarai motornya. Dia bahkan melewati lampu merah begitu saja tanpa berhenti dan juga hampir menabrak seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di depannya, dan itu membuat Mamori semakin khawatir dan penasaran. Apa yang terjadi saat dia pergi ke supermarket?

Hiruma memelankan laju motornya saat melihat rumah Mamori tidak jauh lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang, Hiruma-kun," kata Mamori setelah turun dari motor merah tersebut lalu berdiri di samping motor itu. Menyampingi Hiruma yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hn" hanya itu respon Hiruma.

"Ng.. ano, Hiruma-kun, kalau aku boleh tau, apa yang terjadi di ruang klub tadi?" tanya Mamori masih penasaran. Sepertinya dia sudah ketularan sifat (kelewat) detective-nya Suzuna, hehehe *author di jotos Suzuna.

"Tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa… jangan pikir kan itu lagi" jawab Hiruma tenang.

"Benar, tidak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Mamori memastikan.

"Cerewet. Sudah lah, cepat kau masuk ke dalam," perintah Hiruma.

"*sigh* baiklah, baiklah… aku masuk, sampai bertemu besok," Mamori membalik badannya hendak membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Baru masuk dua langkah, dia berhenti karena Hiruma memanggilnya.

"Mamori…" mendengar Hiruma memanggil namanya, cewek bermata biru safir itu langsung membalik kan (lagi) badannya.

"Ya, Hiruma-"

'Greph!'

"Hi-Hiruma-kun…" Mamori sedikit kaget, tiba-tiba saja Hiruma memeluk nya. Wajah nya yang terbenam di dada bidang hangat Hiruma langsung merah padam. Bau mint menyegarkan dari tubuh Hiruma, tercium jelas olehnya. Menghilangkan segala pikiran khawatir dan penasaran yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun… ada ap-"

"Diamlah… biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja…" kata Hiruma lirih di dekat telinga Mamori, sambil lebih mngeratkan pelukannya pada cewek berambut coklat itu. Dihirup nya wangi strawberry yang masih belum hilang sepenuhnya dari rambut coklat tersebut. Menghirup dengan nyaman wangi tubuh cewek yang berada dalam pelukannya, seakan wangi itu memberikan ketenangan yang saat ini sangat di butuhkan nya. Mamori kemudian membalas pelukan Hiruma dan mengusap perlahan punggung yang kekar itu.

"Tenanglah… tenanglah…" bisik Mamori pelan, seperti menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang menangis gara-gara permen nya jatuh ke selokan (oke, mulai OOT nih, back to story)

Sesaat kemudian, Hiruma lalu melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Mamori

"Kekekeke… menurut mu? Cepat lah masuk ke dalam dan istirahat, pacar sialan. Besok pekerjaan mu akan lebih banyak" jawab Hiruma, memperlihatkan cengiran setan nya.

"Mou… Hiruma-kun!" dengus Mamori kesal, kemudian tersenyum melihat Hiruma sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi.

"Terima kasih" ujar Hiruma sambil mengack sedikit rambut Mamori.

"Ukh, Hiruma-kun jangan acak rambut!" kesal Mamori (lagi)

"Aku pulang. Besok jangan telat,". Dan Hiruma pun sudah pergi dari hadapan Mamori dengan motor merah-nya.

"Hhh…" hela napas Mamori lalu segera masuk k dalam rumah

"Tidur mu nyenyak sekali, eh… Yoichi," sambut (?) seorang pemuda terlihat lebih tua dua tahun dari Hiruma.

Berpakaian santai dengan celana gunung warna hijau glap, T-shirt putih dilampisi dengan kemeja bergaris merah kotak-kotak, tidak di kancing memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang kekar. Rambut emo hitam nya mengalun lembut di terpa angin pagi. Mata berwarna hitam legam dengan poni menutup mata kirinya. Wajah pemuda itu samar-samar terlihat karena terhalang oleh sinar matahari yang terpancar mengenai punggungnya yang sedang bersandar di pagar balkon apartemen itu, menghadap ke kamar.

"Yo!" sapa nya, mengangkat sebelah tangan. Seulas senyum terpancar di wajah tampan nya.

Hiruma yang sudah bangun, merenggangkan tubuh nya. Sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ada orang lain berada di dalam kamar nya. Wajahnya yang lelah sehabis bangun tidur langsung berubah horror saat menoleh kan kepalanya ke balkon, tempat pemuda yang menyapa nya tengah berdiri dengan santai nya.

"Ka.. kau.. bagaimana bi.. sa?" ucap Hiruma gugup. Kekagetannya bertambah saat mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Diremas nya kain spray, menahan emosi.

"Hehehehe… wajah mu lucu sekali, Yoichi.. hhh… sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan tadi malam. Muncul tiba-tiba, kau menjadi lemah segitu saja sudah pingsan. Kemana Yoichi yang kuat dulu, Hm?" kata pemuda itu, menghela napas, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar menuju ke hadapan sebuah bingkai foto yang cukup besar. Foto seluruh anggota tim amefuto Deimon Devil Bats, yang terpampang di dinding.

"Don't touch that photo, fucking tutor" kata Hiruma dingin, menggeram pelan.

"Hey, hey, slow down my student, hehehe…" balas pemuda itu berbalik badan, masih dengan cengiran terlihat di wajahnya sambil berdiri tegak menghadap Hiruma yang disebutnya sebagai muridnya itu. Niatnya yang ingin menyentuh foto tidak jadi.

"Dari mana kau tau aku ada disini?" tanya Hiruma heran.

"Hmm… dari mana yah, hehehe… nanti kita bicara lagi setelah kau pulang sekolah. Ku kirim e-mail dimana tempatnya, ku harap kau tidak telat. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal telat, sekarang jam berapa yah…?" kata pemuda itu sambil memainkan sebuah jam weker berbentuk mascot tim Deimon, yang sebelumnya berada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Hiruma.

'_Sejak kapan?'_ batin Hiruma heran.

"Akh… kau sudah membuat ku tidak ikut latihan pagi, sialan!" umpat Hiruma kesal.

"Okay, see you Hiruma Yoichi," pemuda itu dalam sekejap sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar Hiruma.

Hiruma yang masih terdudukdi tempat tidur terdiam, lalu bibirnya perlahan terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan sederetan gigi-gigi runcing. Cengiran setan ala Hiruma Yoichi.

"Akhirnya mereka segera muncul juga, para makhluk sialan kekeke…"

**TtttbbbC…**

Hoorrraaayyyy…. Chap dua finis! *teriak ala orgil*

Author : Gimana-gimana-gimana? Masih adakah kesalahan?

Tolong kasih tau saya kalau ada, hehehe… Oh ya, saya udah perbaiki chap 1, mau baca ulang silahkan, kalo gak ya, terima kasih lagi karena udah kasih tau bagian mana yang pelu perbaikan…

Yey! OC nya udah muncul! Kira-kira dia siapanya Hiruma ya?

Hiruma : WOY Author sialan! Kenapa gue jadi OOC kayak gitu? Hah! pake gugup gak jelas gitu, lo mau gue tembak?

Author : Gyaaa… kagak ada maksud apa-apa You-nii *kabur ke luar kamar

Hiruma : Woy! Jangan lari lo *ngejar author sambil nembakin AK-47 nya

Mamori : Hhh… ada-ada saja mereka. Readers tolong berikan saran, kritik, komen, etc, dll, dsb, asalkan jangan flame, karena author gak punya air PDAM (?) buat nyiram nya,

Yaps, terima kasih sudah membaca *smile*

Review Please,-


	3. Chapter 3

**Halllaaoooww!**

**Chap 3 haadiiiirrrr….. **

Author: Huaaa.. kelamaan gak update! Maap telat, uh.. lagi gak mudeng saya =w="

A/n : ehey author, jadi gak nih?

Author: Apa? Gue lagi pusing nih!

A/n: nama.. nama gue kok masih a/n sih! Lo udah janji kasih gue nama kan? *nuntut.

Author: Eh, ya. Hampir lupa. Nih gue kasih nama buat lo "Deguchi" sekalian gue angkat lo jadi asisten resmi gue.

Deguchi: lumayan *pasang tanda pengenal di baju.

Author: Oke, sekarang saatnya balas review, dari-

Deguchi: udah dibalas lewat PM. Bodoh amat nih author. Oya. Terima kasih buat: **Iin cka you-nii****, ****Mayou Fietry****, ****karin-mikkadhira-****, ****Fucking13Ebong**** udah baca dan ngereview fic ini.**

Author: Moga masih mau baca lanjutannya. Oke, sekarang lo bacain disclaimernya, udahan bacotnya kalau kelamaan nanti dibacok reader.*ngasih kertas.

Deguchi: tumben, mo ganti suasana ya?

Author: Berisik! Udah cepet bacain!

Deguchi: iya, iya.. **Eyeshield 21 punya nya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata, author hanya punya cerita aneh nan gak jelas ni =,=**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, OC, ANEH, Semi-AU (mungkin), typo yang nyelip-nyelip(?), etcccc….**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: mystery-romance (yang kurang terasa)**

**Main Pair : Hiruma YoichiXAnezaki Mamori, OC**

**Enjoy it's… **

**Eyeshield 21: What I Can?**

**Chapter 3: Oddity**

#Pagi hari, Deimon High School

"…jadi, dari gambar segitiga ini di dapatkan rumus-" penjelasan Irui-sensei terhenti saat terdengar suara pintu kelas yang terbuka kasar.

'Brakh!' kaget, semua yang ada di kelas itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

Dari balik pintu, yang untungnya masih kuat itu, muncul seorang cowok tinggi berambut pirang spike, bertelinga elf dengan tindik yang menghiasinya. Kemeja putih yang tidak rapi terlampisi oleh_ blazer_ hijau yang dikenakannya. Dengan tas yang tersandang di punggung, satu tangan masuk ke saku celana dan yang satu lagi menyandang senapan AK-47 berwarna hitam mengkilap di pundaknya.

Sambil mengunyah permen karet tanpa gula kesukaannya, Hiruma Yoichi berjalan santai melewati Irui-sensei yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas, menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di urutan ke-2 dari belakang dekat jendela, disamping Mamori.

"Hiruma-san! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Sudah datang terlambat, masuk sambil mendobrak pintu. Dasar tidak beri-" kemarahan Irui-sensei yang di ketahui sebagai guru baru yang tidak tau siapa Hiruma sebenarnya itu, langsung berhenti. Saat Hiruma memberikan death glare padanya. Tampang kesal guru itu langsung berubah ketakutan saat melihat wajah Hiruma yang menampilkan seringaian setan dengan gigi runcing yang tersusun dengan indahnya.

"Berisik kau, guru baru sialan," kata Hiruma cuek sambil berlalu menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hiruma-" Mamori yang ingin bicara langsung dipotong Hiruma.

"Istirahat nanti langsung ke atap. Bawa juga bekalmu," kata Hiruma menyela dengan nada sedikit pelan. Setelah itu, dia langung menarik bangkunya, duduk dengan kaki bersilang di atas meja. Senapan yang tadi dibawanya hilang entah kemana. Di keluarkannya sebuah laptop VAIO dari dalam tas, diletakkannya laptop hitam itu di atas pahanya dan mulai melakuan-apapun-itu di laptop itu.

Semua murid hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung sekaligus heran pada sikap Hiruma. Tidak biasanya di datang terlambat seperti ini, biasanya dia yang selalu pertama datang dan memberi 'perintah' latihan pada anggota DDB. Mamori yang juga merasa aneh pada Hiruma hanya bisa diam melihat cowok yang duduk dengan tidak sopannya itu disampingnya.

"Kenapa bengong, guru sialan? Lanjutkan saja pelajaran sialanmu, kalian juga murid-murid sialan," kata Hiruma santai. Cuek seperti biasanya.

"Ah, eh.. ya, semuanya (kecuali Hiruma), kita lanjutkan pelajarannya," kata Irui-sensei sedikit kaget. Murid lainnya tersentak, sadar lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas belajar yang sempat terganggu.

_Berbeda dari biasanya… ada apa denganmu, Hiruma-kun…?._ Mamori hanya bisa membatin bingung.

-Skip pelajaran-

#Malam hari, Unknown Place

Di suatu tempat dibelahan dunia lain. Malam hari di salah satu hutan yang gelap, samar. Hanya diterangi dengan sedikit sinar bulan dan embun dingin yang mengelilinginya. Seekor burung hantu segera beranjak dari dahan pohon tempatnya tadi bertengger, saat dengan tiba-tibanya dua orang pemuda muncul mengacaukan suasana tenang itu.

Salah satu pemuda terlihat mengenakan celana gunung panjang warna hitam. Baju kaos biru, terlihat sangat kepayahan saat berlari dengan tas gunung yang di bawanya. Sedang pemuda yang satu lagi memakai celana gunung selutut, memakai kaos putih yang dilampisi kemeja hijau, juga menyandang tas di punggungnya. Sepertinya mereka para pendaki.

Terus berlari sambil berusaha melewati dahan, ranting dan semak yang sesekali menyulitkan mereka saat melewatinya. Terus berlari seakan mereka tengah di kejar oleh sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

Yeah! Menyeramkan dan juga mengagumkan dalam artian lain.

Langkah ke dua pemuda itu terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba, muncul sesosok makhluk di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah lelah berlari, eh manusia," suara yang sangat tenang, bagai angin malam yang menyejukkan dan menenangkan terdengar dari sesosok makhluk yang baru muncul itu. Dengan wajah pucat layaknya sinar bulan yang bersinar malam itu, rupawan layaknya seorang bangsawan yang datang dari negeri Jiran, membawa tempayan(?)-OOT!Plak!-back story.

Seulas senyuman yang lebih mirip menyeringai horror terlukis di wajah rupawan makhluk itu, matanya yang hitam legam itu terlihat menyipit seiring lebih lebarnya seringaian itu, memperlihatkan dengan jelas dua taring runcing yang menyelinap keluar dari celah bibir merah pucatnya. Sementara itu, napas memburu masih terdengar jelas keluar dari mulut dua pemuda itu, dengan peluh dan keringat yang sudah membasahai tubuh mereka.

"Kau… hah… aph.. apa, apa yang kau inginkan, brengsek?" teriakan marah dari salah satu pemuda itu dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Hmm… sedikit rasa pelepas dahaga, mungkin?" sosok makhluk rupawan itu balik bertanya dengan wajah senang.

Dan… suasana malam hutan itupun kembali tenang setelah sesaat terdengar erangan yang memilukan.

#Sore hari, Deimon High School

'Teng.. tong… teng…'

Bunyi bel tanda pulang terdengar menggema di gedung Deimon High School. Terdengar berbagai helaan nafas dan teriakan lelah dari para murid. Merasa terbebaskan dari jenuhnya pikiran dan otak yang sedari pagi terus berkutat dengan pelajaran. Tiga orang pemuda bertampang 'rada' preman keluar dari kelas dengan santainya. Satu memakai kacamata, satu membaca buku, dan satu lagi memiliki goresan di pipinya-kita panggil saja Ha-ha bersaudara.

Sementara itu, seorang murid lain berambut coklat karamel yang melawan grafitasi tengah sibuk membereskan peralatan belajarnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sebuah teriakan seakan menyuruhnya untuk lebih cepat beres-beres.

Sena, yang sudah menyadang tas segera berlari keluar kelas dan di sambut teriakan 'Max' dari seorang Monta. Mereka berdua lalu bergegas pergi ke ruang club, tempat biasa atau tempat rutin mereka setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Di ruang club, hampir semua anggota DDB sudah berkumpul dan mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan seragam latihan. Yah, 'hampir' semua anggota, berarti masih ada satu anggota lagi yang belum datang.

"Mamo-nee, Hiruma-san kemana? Kok gak keliatan," akhirnya Sena bertanya setelah merasa ada yang aneh, menyadari sang ketua club yang biasanya sudah hadir, menunggu sambil mengunyah permen karet tanpa gula kesukaannya dan di temani senapan AK-47-nya. Yang segera menyuruh mereka untuk berlari keliling lapangan dengan suara tembakan yang mengiringi disertai tawa kekehan-nya seperti biasa, tidak ada. Pergi menghilang entah kemana.

Pertanyaan Sena membuat Mamori yang tengah sibuk mengatur strategi bersama Yukimitsu, menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan berbalik menghadap Sena.

"Ah, eh ya.. ada apa Sena-kun?" tanya Mamori balik. Sepertinya dia terlalu serius dengan susunan rencananya sehingga pertanyaan Sena tidak terdengar jelas olehnya. Sena menghela napas.

"Hiruma-san kemana, kok dia gak ada disini?" Sena mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ah! Astaga, hampir saja lupa. Ehm! Semuanya... tolong perhatiannya sebentar!" seru Mamori sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Ya, ada apa Mamo-chan?" tanya Kurita.

"Ehm. Begini, tadi aku di beritahu Hiruma-kun kalau sekarang dia tidak bisa ikut latihan sore ini, karena ada urusan yang mendesak," terang Mamori.

Hening sejenak...

"HAH?"

"HAAH?"

"HAAAH?"

"Heeeeee?" semua yang ada disana minus Mamori, heran berjamaah. Semuanya hanya berheran ria(?) kenapa sang Komandan tiba-tiba tidak hadir untuk latihan. Apalagi tadi pagi Hiruma juga tidak ikut latihan bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Hm, baru kali ini dia tidak datang, sampai dua kali berturut-turut untuk hari ini," kata Musashi bingung.

"Iya juga ya... tadi pagi Yo-nii juga tidak hadir untuk latihan, ada apa ya.. Yo-nii terlihat sedikit aneh hari ini," Suzuna juga ikutan bingung dengan tingkah 'tidak biasa' dari sang Komandan.

"Hmm memang aneh..."

"Lalu?" tanya Togane.

"Lalu apa?"

"Latihannya."

"Ah, katanya untuk sore ini latihan di tiadakan, artinya kalian tidak latihan sore ini dan kalian dibolehkan untuk pulang," lanjut Mamori menjawab pertanyaan.

"YEEEAAHH!" semua anggota langsung berteriak senang dan segera mengganti kembali baju mereka. Melupakan apa yang membuat mereka terheran-heran tadi. Mamori menghela napas lagi melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Ya~ tidak ada latihan hari ini. Jadi bisa istirahat," ujar Suzuna.

"Yah.. jarang juga Hiruma-kun memberikan kebebasan pada mereka. Jadi mereka bisa istirahat untuk pertandingan minggu depan," sambung Mamori. "Eh, oya. Besok latihan seperti biasa, dan jangan sampai ada yang telat ya!" seru Mamori menambahkan 'pengumumannya'.

"YOSH!"

Dalam sekejap ruangan club-pun kosong, hanya meninggalkan Mamori sendirian yang harus membersihkan ruang club.

#Sore hari, Taman Tokyo

'Duk!'

"Ayo kak! Coba ambil bola ini dariku!" seru seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah gelap. Setetes keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya turun keleher bocah itu. Ia terlihat sedang mengiring sebuah bola kaki bewarna hitam putih dengan kedua kakinya, memainkan bola itu dengan lincahnya.

"Hehehe... menantangku rupanya. Oke! Bersiaplah, akan kurebut bola itu darimu. Ayo!" sahut seorang pemuda dengan semangatnya. Sebuah headset silver terhempas-hempas dibahunya saat pemuda itu berlari mengejar bocah di depannnya.

Sore itu cukup cerah dengan langit yang dihiasi oleh warna oranye dan awan gelap yang bergerak terbawa angin. Menampakkan sisa-sisa cahaya dari sang surya yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Secercah sinar oranye itu menyinari suatu taman yang masih menampakkan beberapa pengunjungnya.

Jam di taman itu berbunyi singkat pada saat jarumnya berdetak tepat di anggka 05;00, menandakan waktu bermain untuk anak-anak sudah habis dan orang dewasa yang sekedar bersantai di taman itu beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Disaat taman itu hampir kosong oleh pengunjungnya, ternyata masih ada dua orang laki-laki, satu bocah dan satu lagi seorang pemuda yang terlihat masih dengan asyiknya bermain di taman itu.

"Yaaa... Yeah!" bocah laki-laki itu berteriak kegirangan saat bola yang ditendangnya masuk melewati dua tiang kecil yang dibuat menyerupai sebuah gawang kecil.

"Haaahh.. hebat juga. Aku sampai kewalahan jadinya, eh... hah.." kata pemuda berheadset itu sambil menghapus keringat dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hahaha.. aku gitu loh! Sang kapten sepak bola Sheijun Middle School," seru si bocah bangga dengan kemampuannya, " Aku akan menjadi seorang kapten tim yang terhebat di Jepang!" serunya lagi dengan semangatnya.

"Ya, ya.. jayalah sang kapten! Ehehehe... ayo istirahat," kata si pemuda lagi sambil berjalan ke arah bangku taman. Si bocah segera memungut bolanya dan langsung berlari mengikuti si pemuda yang bermain bersamanya itu ke bangku taman.

"Haah.. capek!"

"Nih, minum."

"Ah, makasih Kak Aloei!" kata si bocah menerima sebotol kaleng jus dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya Aloei itu.

"Hn."

Kedua laki-laki beda umur itu duduk di bangku taman sambil meminum sekaleng jus untuk si bocah dan sekaleng kopi untuk Aloei.

"Hm.. sepertinya hampir malam, sebaiknya kau pulang. Ibumu bisa khawatir kalau kau pulang telat," ujar Aloei.

"Yaah... padahal aku masih ingin main dengan kakak," kata bocah itu sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan begitu, kapan-kapang kita masih bisa main lagi. Sekarang pulanglah," bujuk Aloei.

"Hn, baiklah! Janji ya, kapan-kapan kita main lagi, ya kak! Senang bisa bermain dengan kakak. Aku pulang dulu. Ja!" si bocah melompat turun dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari menjauhi bangku taman tempat Aloei duduk. Dia melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebelum menghilang di balik jalan.

Aloei kini terduduk sendiri di bangku taman itu. Menegak kembali kopi kalengnya lalu menghela napas, "Hey, Yoichi... dia mirip denganmu waktu kecil ya. Semangat yang besar, tekad yang kuat dan impian yang tinggi."

"Khe. Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah sialan itu," kata Hiruma ketus sambil berjalan keluar dari balik semak-semak, "Jadi kau menyuruhku datang ke sini hanya untuk melihatmu bermain dengan bocah ialan tadi? Kau membuang waktu sialanku."

"Hehehe... siapa suruh kau menunggu? Kau kan bisa ikut bermain tadi, seru loh! Yah, walaupun tidak seseru saat bermain dengamu dulu, hehehe.."

"Tch," Hiruma hanya berdecak kesal sedangkan Aloei malah tertawa melihat tampang cemberut Hiruma *author ditembak bazooka.

"Haaah, hari ini menyenangkan sekali... hmm sore ini panas ya, kau bisa belikan aku minuman? Di supermarket Son-son, kau tau kan?" pinta Aloei.

"Hah? Beli saja sendiri, bukannya minuman sialanmu itu masih ada? Lalu kenapa cuma minuman saja musti beli di Son-son, itukan di Deimon? Dasar aneh," sewot Hiruma.

"Sudah habis... aku maunya yang di Son-son. Lagi pula permen karetmu juga habis kan? Sekalian olah raga gitu, sejak kita bertemu kembali aku belum melihat kemampuanmu. Apakah masih sama seperti dulu atau malah kau melemah seperi kemarin malam," kata Aloei.

"Aku tidak lemah, tutor sialan. Akan kubelikan."

"Tiga kaleng kopi hangat, dan beberapa makanan kecil tanpa gula. Aku tunggu dua puluh menit lagi."

"Hah?"

"Tanpa kendaran, ancaman, atau apapun."

"Hah? Kau gila, ini Tokyo!"

"Dua menit lewat. Oh, tinggal tujuh belas menit lagi."

"Sialan!" dengan cepat Hiruma cabut dari taman itu, meninggalkan Aloei yang memandanganya dengan cenge-ngesan senang.

"Hehehe... nyantai ah, sambil dengerin lagu," dengan nyamannya Aloei duduk di bangku taman itu sambil memasang headset silvernya dan memutar lagu kesukaannya.

Tubercolosisss,,,, *dibacok rame-rame.

Deguchi: *tampang swetdrop berlapis(?). Ending yang sangat aneh. =.="

Author: Hyaahhh.. selesaii~ rada panjang dikit dari sebelumnya. Huft.

Hiruma: Author sialan! Kenapa gue jadi terlihat lemah gitu hah? Trus, lo mau jadiin gue sodara Ha-ha itu? Lo mau mati rupanya. *tampang setan mode: on.

Author: Hiieee.. gak-gak maksud gitu Yo-nii! *ngebirit kabur.

Hiruma: Woi! Jangan lari lo, author sialan! *ngejar sambil nembakin AK-47+bazooka.

Deguchi: aaa.. sebaiknya saya tutup saja dulu ni fic gaje. Oya, sepertinya sudah mulai ada gambaran tentang ceritanya. Kami ingin tau pendapat readers tentang fic ini Ehm, jika berkenan Readers tolong berikan saran, kritik, komen, etc, dll, dsb, asalkan jangan flame.

Yaps, terima kasih sudah membaca.

Review Please,-


End file.
